Brave New Galaxy
by DarcyDettmann
Summary: Após o pior dia da minha vida, acordo num beco imundo, sem dinheiro, sem documentos e para completar com a pior ressaca da minha vida. Também tem o pequeno detalhes que esse beco se localiza na pior estação espacial de toda a galáxia, Omega, e não tenho a minima ideia de como cheguei ou vim parar aqui ou se vou viver para descobrir...


**Capitulo 1.0: Omega o tem agora.**

Jogado na sarjeta num beco escuro de algum copo sujo, ótimo jeito de terminar uma noite Dettmann, lindo.

_" - Mas que merda..."_ eu resmungava recobrando minha consciência.

Meu corpo doía, minha cabeça latejava e meu estomago revirava. Definitivamente aquela era minha primeira ressaca, estou usando toda minha força de vontade para abrir meus olhos, sem sucesso, sinto-me um vampiro que não quer encarar a luz do dia.

Vamos lá Dettmann, as coisas não podem estar tão ruins assim...

_" - Ué? Ainda ta de noite?"_ dizia ainda grogue enquanto olhava confuso ainda do chão para o céu noturno, protegendo meus olhos da luz do poste com minha mão direita e percebendo que meu relógio havia sumido e só conseguia expressar um indignado: "_ - Puta. Que. Pariu!"_

Vamos lá Dettmann, você não vai continuar deitado no chão imundo, vai? Btw, seu estomago chamou e ele estava falando que esta caindo fora.

Lutando contra as câimbras e vertigens, finalmente conseguindo levantar, só para colocar o que ainda estava no meu estomago para fora naquele maldito beco. Aquela noite prometia ser ainda mais longa que do que realmente esperava.

_" - Mas aonde diabos estou?"_ não deixava de comentar enquanto tentava encontrar algo familiar, tipo uma placa, uma cartaz, qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a descobrir aonde estava. _" - Caralho, essa noite está ficando cada vez pior..."_

Olhando ao redor percebi que tinha algo muito errado, no nível de "Além da Imaginação", especialmente quando olhei com mais atenção aos prédios ao meu redor e percebei definitivamente que não estava mais em Vitória.

Talvez estivesse em algum distrito industrial com todas essas tubulações, passarelas e estruturas metálicas... Será que sofri um sequestro relâmpago? Isso seria engraçado, sem um centavo na minha conta e meu relógio dava comprar em qualquer camelô...

_" - Ai! Filho duma..."_ involuntariamente dizia entre os dentes, tentando não gritar de dor após algo entrar no meu pé. Comecei a pular em um pé só, até conseguir me apoiar numa parede próxima, um dos meus sapatos também estava faltando e acabei pisando em algo.

Respirei fundo e verifiquei a ferida, felizmente o caco de vidro não entrou profundamente e consegui puxa-lo na unha, depois fiz um curativo improvisado com a meia até eu chegar em alguma farmácia ou postinho enquanto caminhava lentamente.

O chão estava coberto de lixo, garrafas quebradas e água insalubre, e para ajudar, a iluminação local também não era das melhores.

Foi quando senti algo pressionado contra minha nuca, e parei imediatamente, e levantei minhas mãos ao ouvir a voz do meu assaltante e tentando entender o que diabos ele estava falando. E acabei deixando um escapar um aborrecido: "_ - Ah cara, só podem estar de sacanagem comigo."_

Essa noite estava ficando cada vez pior.

Assaltado duas vezes na mesma noite, sendo que a segunda vez aparentemente por um estrangeiro ou alguém com problemas sérios de fala, claro que a arma na nuca e tom de voz era facilmente entediáveis como universal "perdeu, playboy!", e não era como se fosse dar uma de Jackie Chan quando o fulano só precisava apertar o gatilho para sujar a viela que estamos agora com meus miolos.

Meu assaltante não era do tipo paciente pelo jeito, gritando ameaças que eu não entendia, enquanto procurava minha carteira para entregar para ele, e talvez não percebesse que não tinha nada além dos meus documentos e cartões de credito zerado, e talvez apenas pegasse o que queria e caísse fora.

Só tem um problema com meu plano: cadê a porra da minha carteira?

Obviamente perdendo a paciência, ele me agarrou pelo ombro e me fez encarara-lo enquanto mantinha a arma a um palmo da minha cara. Agora finalmente vendo as fuças do fulano e tinha certeza de uma coisa, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, e tinha que acordar logo.

Além de nunca mais tomar cachaça no Buteco do Bigode.

Na minha frente estava um Batarian: quatro olhos, duas narinas e feio de doer, além de hálito ruim, mas aposto que o meu estava pior no momento. Yep, tudo como era em Mass Effect, cara tenho que jogar menos, e não consegui segurar a risada com o absurdo daquela situação e ganhei uma coronhada na cara por causa disso.

Ok, isso não é uma pegadinha ou algo do gênero.

Foi quando ele apontou novamente a pistola em direção da minha cabeça, e guiado pelo meu instinto de sobrevivência e me aproveitando que ele estava próximo demais de mim, consegui agarrar o braço dele e evitar que pudesse atirar e tentei sem sucesso tomar a arma das mãos dele, o que resultou em nós dois rolando pelo chão da viela trocando socos e pontapés, enquanto brigamos pela arma.

Eu consegui faze-lo soltar a arma e jogá-la a uma boa distância da onde estávamos, mas ele revidou agarrando minha cabeça e batendo com força numa parede próxima.

Fiquei tonto por preciosos segundos, enquanto ele tentava se levantar para pegar a arma, nesse momento conseguir me jogar nas pernas dele e puxá-lo para longe da arma, mas não foi o suficiente, ele finalmente conseguiu recuperar a arma...

Enquanto eu consegui pegar um estilhaço de vidro que estava no chão e, sem pensar, perfurarei o pescoço dele.

O Batarian olhava incrédulo e em pânico para mim, enquanto sufocava com o próprio sangue, e eu só podia assistir a cena sem poder fazer nada e ainda segurando o estilhaço coberto pelo liquido viscoso e de cheiro ferroso. Em poucos instantes, ele estava morto, estirado ali no chão a minha frente com sangue para todo lado, enquanto permaneci ali parada sabe se lá por quanto tempo em estado de choque, antes de finalmente me tocar o que havia acontecido.

Eu tinha acabado de matar um cara...

Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto um corpo de perto, mas aquilo era totalmente e mas nada te prepara para a culpa que estava sentindo, não importando se o cara estava tentando me matar agora pouco, ainda me sentia um lixo pelo que tinha feito.

Talvez por não acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo, cheguei a verificar se o assaltante estava usando uma máscara ou algo do tipo. Como se estivesse procurando uma saída daquele pesadelo absurdo e enquanto começava a chorar angustiado ao perceber que de fato ele não estava usando uma máscara e que realmente estava morto, e instintivamente, peguei a pistola caída ao perceber que não estava tendo um pesadelo.

_"- Puta merda, o que foi que fiz?! Que porra esta acontecendo?!"_

Entrei em pânico ao ouvir alguém se aproximando e sai correndo pelas vielas da cidade, ignorando a dor do meu pé machucado, até chegar numa rua movimentada.

Vendo os neons dos prédios e lojas, os inúmeros alienígenas nas ruas, os carros voadores ascendendo ao céu e como a decadência parecia envolver tudo aquilo, foi quando eu tive ideia da confusão que havia me enfiado.

E percebi que estava em Omega.

As pessoas na rua pouco davam importância para o humano sujo e coberto de sangue que corria sem destino, aquilo era algo completamente normal na incremente Omega, onde os fracos não tem vez.


End file.
